


B&R54: La Famiglia

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and Ben's sister comes for a visit.





	B&R54: La Famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R54: La Famiglia

## B&R54: La Famiglia

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: No $ made from this. Don't I wish.

* * *

Benny & Ray 54 La Famiglia Dee Gilles Rated NC-17  
  
It was a warm Thanksgiving. Ben walked between Ray and his half-sister Maggie, on their way to the Moretti-Vecchio house for the yearly holiday celebration. Pearson trotted out in front of them; she knew exactly where they were heading. The little dog panted happily, anticipating all kinds of treats from `Nana'.  
  
Maggie had arrived yesterday, landing at Midway around noon. It was the first time Ben or Ray had been to an airport since the terrorist attack. The security was like maximum security prison. They were not allowed to go to the gate; they had to wait in the terminal for her.   
  
That was the reality of the new world.  
  
Ben was happy to see Maggie again. Although the two had been exchanging e-mails and phone calls regularly over the past year, she and Ben had not seen one another since Maggie was in town on the trail of her husband's killers two years ago. Maggie had pursued the Tirellis for months after she left Chicago. She missed them in Cleveland, and doggedly followed them to Buffalo, Rochester, Mississauga, Montreal, and St. Jerome, finally apprehending them in Baie-Saint-Paul. She got her men like a true Mountie. Their dad would have been proud.   
  
When they first saw her, Ben's sister was wearing the plaid jacket that she wore when she visited Chicago the first time. Ben and Maggie, normally both reserved, were a little shy with one another upon first sight. Ray looked at the two of them, both with their hands tucked in their pockets, and stepped between them. Ray reached out and hugged Maggie, picking her up off her feet, making her giggle with nervousness and delight.   
  
Ben then hugged his sister, wrapping her up in his arms with genuine affection. Their embrace was a lingering one.  
  
They fell into an easy rhythm of banter riding back from the airport. Ray was quiet and let them talk. Ray was so thrilled to have Maggie here to. Ben had not told him of his suspicions that Maggie was his sister until after she had left that morning. Ray had been very upset with Ben about his decision to let Maggie leave like that, alone in America, pursuing dangerous criminals. Had he known, he wouldn't have allowed it. Which is exactly why Ben had not told him.  
  
Now it was Thanksgiving. A year had gone by and the whole world had changed.   
  
On their brief walk to the house, the three of them walked quietly, enjoying the warm sun, the azure sky, and the sound of the wind blowing fallen leaves across the sidewalks and streets. Maggie occasionally rested her hand in the crook of Ben's bent elbow as they walked.  
  
Ben smiled at the gesture each time. He wanted to be close to Maggie, like he was with Ray's family. That was how it should be. The longer Ben was with Ray, the more he realized what a poor example his father had set for him. Families were about hugs and kisses, laughter, and being there for one another in times of pain. Families were not about people being cordial to one another, struggling to make conversation.  
  
The house came into view. Maggie was about to have her first meeting with the large Vecchio/Esposito/Moretti family. He could tell she was apprehensive.  
  
So was he, the first time he had dinner with them. Ben had been feeling lonely on that night, years ago. He had finally slipped out of his anger towards his father's killer, and was left only with naked grief and pain that crushed him. He sat in the nearly empty diner, keenly aware of how alone in the world he was. And in had walked Detective Vecchio, Chicago PD, and Ben had smiled at him in gratitude and wonder.   
  
Ray hadn't asked him if he wanted to have dinner with his family; he had simply taken him to the house. Ben had balked a bit when Ray pulled into the driveway and told him to come in and meet the family. It didn't seem like Ben's place. Ray had tugged at his elbow when he slowed on the front steps, had opened the door and pushed Benny through it, bellowing "Ma! I got a friend for dinner!"  
  
The first person he had met was Francesca, who had quipped, "YOU gotta friend?" She had addressed Ben, "You can't do better than this guy? What's your problem?" She ogled him up and down as she spoke.  
  
Ben chuckled now, at the memory.  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"I was just thinking of the first time I ate at the house."  
  
Ray laughed, eyes creasing at the corners beautifully. "Yeah," he said only.  
  
Maggie looked between the two of them inquisitively, but neither offered any further explanation.  
  
They were in the front yard in moments. Ben led the way. He held open the door for Maggie and Ray.   
  
There was an explosion of sound. Anna-Sophia Vecchio had paused on her way to the parlor to see who came through the door. She squealed with delight when she laid eyes on her Benito's little sister. The larger woman embraced Maggie, crushing the petite young woman to her bosom. "Bambina dolce!" she cried, and kissed Maggie. "Welcome! At last! I am so pleased to meet you. I have heard so many things about you."  
  
Maggie looked flustered. There were children running everywhere, screaming and laughing, which didn't phase the older woman, nor Ben, nor Ray, one bit. "Nice to meet you also," she said. "Thank you for having me in your home."   
  
"We're famiglia! You are welcome anytime!" She turned. "My boys," she said.  
  
"Hello, Ma," Ben said, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek. After 9-11 and their cousin Valerie's funeral, Ben he had switched from the more formal `Mother' to `Ma'. Because that what she was to him now. Ma.   
  
"Benito!" she murmured. "Raimundo, ah! Where's my kiss?"  
  
"Hi, Ma," Ray said, complying.   
  
"Come in, come in," Sophia said. "Let me take your coat, cara. Ray, your uncles are already here. Antonio and Lorenzo have already had an argument and aren't speaking at the moment."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Ehh," Sophia said, waving a hand dismissively. "It should all blow over before canasta this afternoon. And Vincenzo is chasing after little Paul's girlfriend. Dirty old man."   
  
Ray's oldest nephew Paul was in his second year of his associate's degree program at Truman Community College, uptown. He was in the criminal justice program, and was following in his uncle's footsteps and had already inquired about the police academy for next year. In an odd twist of fate, it was possible that Ben and Paul could end up in the same training class.   
  
They had not seen much of Paul lately. For most of last year, the young man had made it home most weekends for Sunday dinner. This summer, he had started seeing a young blonde named Stephanie Sawicki, and he had dropped out of sight. Since 9-11, he had returned to the fold for Sunday dinner, Stephanie in tow. They all liked the soft-spoken little Polish girl.  
  
And now evidently Uncle Vinnie liked her a little too much.   
  
Maria's baby Marissa suddenly appeared from around the corner, chasing one of the older kids. She detoured when she caught sight of Ben, screaming, "Benny-Benny-Benny!" Ray had tried to get the two-year-old to say "Uncle Ben," but she was having none of it. She ran into Ben's arms. Ben swept her up and kissed her while she giggled. The little girl loved her Benny and he loved her. Those two were drawn together like two magnets whenever Ben was in the house. The sight of Benny with a baby made Ray crave a little girl of their own.  
  
Marissa wriggled out of his grasp, and took his hand. "Come, come," she ordered, and resumed her chase pulling Ben along by the hand. Ben only shrugged back at Maggie and Ray and joined the game. That was the last they saw of him for a while, until Ray spotted him in the backyard later playing "Red Rover" with about nine of the kids and one little white Husky.   
  
So Ray took Maggie in hand and led her into the living room. Into the fray. The poor thing was ogled and manhandled for the next hour while everyone tried to talk to her at once. Her head had to be spinning.  
  
The crowd had grown to two full tables of adults and two tables of kids by the time dinner was served and Sophia led them in saying grace. Company included Ursula Dudek and Ren Turnbull, still together and going strong, much to everyone's surprise. Ray thought that the secret to their success was that Turnbull was afraid of Ursula and did whatever she commanded. Ray had taken to calling Ursula "Old Rough and Ready", or alternately, "The General".   
  
After an enormous dinner, most of the men settled into the parlor and watched football. Ben joined Maggie and the women on an after-dinner walk around the neighborhood. There were so many of them that the neighbors must have thought there was a parade marching down Main Street.  
  
Once they returned, they set up for Canasta first. As Sophia predicted, Antonio and Lorenzo were amiable again, and played a few friendly hands. A group of them played Scrabble and another Monopoly, and another Pictionary. Every so often, a game would come to an end and a new group would reform for a new game. The games got so heated that the women began to make more noise than the men in the parlor watching the Bears.   
  
Ben checked in on Ray after he finished Monopoly, and discovered that he had gone upstairs to lie down in his old room. Ben went upstairs and checked on his husband. Ray lay on his back with a blanket from the foot of the bed thrown over him. It had grown dark, and Ray had turned on a lamp. He lifted his head when Ben opened the door. "Hi," Ben said. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Just a little run down, that's all. And overstuffed." Ray moved to allow Ben room to lie beside him, and Ben closed the door and joined him. He stretched out beside Ray, and put his head on Ray's shoulder.  
  
"How's Maggie doing?"  
  
"She's good. She won the first game of Monopoly. And I think she's gotten over being overwhelmed. She seems to be genuinely enjoying herself."  
  
"Mmm," Ray said only, closing his eyes.   
  
Ben leaned in and kissed Ray's neck, deeply inhaling his cologne. Ray turned his head and kissed Ben on the lips, and Ben felt a familiar thrill shooting right down to his groin. He opened his mouth and leaned in. They necked like teenagers for the next few minutes.  
  
"Mmm," Ray said again.  
  
Ben clambered upon Ray, and kissed him passionately. Ray shifted Ben's hips so that Ben's hardening cock was positioned right on top of Ray's. Ben moaned into Ray's mouth.   
  
"Benny, go lock the door," Ray gasped.  
  
"We can't do this here. There's a house full of guests," Ben said, although he continued to kiss Ray everywhere he could reach.  
  
"Oh, we're going to do it, all right," Ray said. He pulled Ben's hips into him by squeezing the marvelous ass. "This baby ain't gonna go down by itself," Ray said, indicating his full-mast hard-on. "Lock the door, Benny."  
  
"Ray!" Ben said, scandalized, but he smiled down at him.  
  
"Benny. Lock the door. Go lock the door and come back and suck my cock."   
  
And Benny got that look on his face. That look he got when Ray talked dirty to him. "I'll get a towel." He stood and cautiously stuck his head out of the door, keeping his tented crotch out of sight. Seeing the coast was clear, he darted to the bathroom and back with a hand towel and damp wash cloth. He locked the door and came back to Ray as Ray undid his pants and exposed his erection with no further preamble. Benny slipped the towel underneath Ray, and then crouched over his lover and went down on him.   
  
He kissed just the head at first, tasting. Then kissed his way down the shaft and back up again before taking as much as he could into his mouth. He began to bob his head. Ray began to lightly pant. "Oh, Benny. Yeah. Yeah. Just like that," he whispered. "Suck that cock. You love it, don't you? You cocksucker. Oh yeah."  
  
"Mmm," Benny hummed, his mouth full.  
  
Ray began to gently hump Benny's mouth while Benny sucked and slurped for several minutes. Ray ran his hand through Benny's short, silky hair. He thrust harder and Benny bobbed up and down again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ray chanted, and bit his lower lip as he spurt into his lover's mouth. Benny's mouth was like a vacuum. "Ooooh," Ray sighed in relief, and relaxed.  
  
Ben came off of him. "You taste different," he said and wiped his mouth with the towel.  
  
"Must be all the garlic today," Ray said absently. "Your turn. Take off your pants and sit up."  
  
Ray directed Ben to sit on the towel with his legs off the side of the bed. Ben toed off his loafers, and slipped out of his pants and underwear. Ray got on his knees between Ben's thighs, and took him into his mouth. It didn't take Ben long to start squirming and thrusting. Ray paused for a moment to just look at his Benny.   
  
He loved the sight of him naked from the waist down and hard. It was so fucking arousing. Ray had once asked Benny to let him take a picture of him like that. Naked but for a tank-top, maybe some socks. Hard, Dripping wet. With that `come fuck me, Ray' look in his eyes, tongue jutting out of the corner of his mouth just a little. Just a Polaroid that he could take out sometimes and beat off to every once in a while if Benny wasn't around when Ray got in the mood. Of course, Benny wouldn't allow it, but Ray liked to fantasize that one day he would.  
  
Ray's knees ached. He rose and sat on the bed, directing Benny with his hands to stand in front of him. Ben held his swollen cock at the base, and offered it out to Ray, who grasped the shaft and suckled it with a satisfying slurp.   
  
Ben gently fucked his husband's mouth, softly moaning, and grasped the back of Ray's head and guided him in the rhythm he wanted. Ray grabbed his ass and assisted in the rhythm, head bobbing. "Oh," Benny cried. "Oh." He panted.   
  
Ray paused to wet his right middle finger and insert it in Ben's ass. They resumed their rhythm this way after Ray pulled back Ben's foreskin and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head. It dripped with saliva and pre-seminal fluid. Ben watched his penis disappear into Ray's mouth again and again. He now held on with both hands, fucking. He began to lose rhythm when Ray's finger curved inside of him, brushing against--  
  
Ben shot into his mouth with a surprised, "oh!" Like Benny, Ray swallowed wiping his mouth with the damp cloth.   
  
Ben collapsed on the bed, Ray taking advantage of the moment and ogling his nakedness. He gently turned him and kissed his ass before standing and retrieving Benny's pants from the floor. Benny slipped back into them as Ray got back on the bed. They kissed for long moments, each tasting the other's emission.   
  
"I should get going," Ben said. "They'll be missing me."  
  
"Yeah," Ray agreed.   
  
Ben disengaged from Ray with one more kiss and sat up. "You coming?"  
  
"In a few minutes," Ray said. "If we go down together, everybody will know what we've been up to up here."  
  
"Understood," Ben said.  
  
Ray heard Benny washing up in the bathroom briefly, then heard his footsteps on the stairs. Ray closed his eyes and dozed for a bit.  
  
It was nine o'clock before Ben came back upstairs and awakened Ray. Most of the family members with young children had gone home already to put them to bed. The house was quiet.   
  
Ben, Ray and Maggie said their goodbyes, to the family that remained, Pearson in tow, her "Buddha-belly" overstuffed with treats.  
  
VVVVV  
  
Seven a.m.  
  
Ray Vecchio surfaced from sleep, feeling itchy uncomfortable, and hot. Shit! He thought. Not today. He, Ben, and Maggie were supposed to drive out to Chestnut Mountain to go skiing. It would be Ray's first time on snow skis, but of course Maggie and Ben, being from the frozen armpit of the north, were real pros. They were going to teach Ray.  
  
Ray reached out next to him. The bed was empty. Well of course, it was practically noon and the two Mounties had probably been up for three hours.   
  
Ben walked into the room, towel around his waist, freshly scrubbed with wet curly hair. "Ah! Good morning, Ray!" Ben loudly called, bright and chipper as usual.   
  
"Benny, I don't feel so good," he said.  
  
"Ray," Benny warned, approaching him. "You wouldn't be trying to get out of this ski trip, would you?"  
  
"Benny, really."  
  
Ben pressed his hand against Ray's forehead. "You do feel a little warm," he commented. "I'll get the thermometer." He slipped out momentarily and back in, and inserted the digital thermometer into Ray's mouth. He left it in as he pulled off the towel and slipped into underwear and an undershirt, and blue-black plaid. The device softly beeped and Ben padded over in bare feet still and read it. 101.2 degrees it read. Ben frowned in concern.  
  
"Oh dear! No wonder you were so tired yesterday; you were coming down with something." Ben stroked Ray forehead to soothe him. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"  
  
"Course not, Benny, it's just a little fever. Go ahead. Have a good time. I'd have just slowed you two down anyway."  
  
"Ray, I don't know."  
  
"Benny, I'm not a baby. Go ahead. Spend time with your sister."  
  
"I took the week off the spend time with you, Ray."  
  
"Benny, it's all right. Go. You guys'll be back tomorrow afternoon, and we'll go get some pizza. Then we'll go see that movie with your jack-off fantasy-man Russell Crowe."  
  
"Oh Ray! He is NOT!" They had won tickets to see a sneak preview of A Beautiful Mind before the rest of the public got to see it this Christmas. On the way to work one day last week, they had listened to one of the a.m. disc jockey gab fests, and they had a trivia contest. Benny knew the answer, of course, and Ray told him to call him. They had four tickets. Fran was coming with them also.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm just busting your chops, Benny. I'm sorry."   
  
Once, a long time ago, Ben had commented to Francesca while in Ray's company that he thought Crowe was attractive, and it nearly launched World War Three between the two men. Ray had never let him forget "The Russell Crowe Remark."   
  
Ben, annoyed with Ray all over again, stood and resumed dressing, which made Ray laugh. Ray enjoyed getting his goat.   
  
Ben slipped on sweatpants in deference to the ski pants he would be donning later. "Oh, Ray," he grumbled. "You're impossible sometimes."  
  
"But you love me anyways," Ray quipped.  
  
"Always and forever, Ray." Ben went for his L.L. bean boots in the closet. "I'm going to call Ma before we go, and have her check in on you," Ben said.  
  
"All right, Mother Hen," Ray said.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Three hours later, Maggie and Ben pulled into the parking lot of Chestnut Mountain, situated in the northwest corner of the state, near the Iowa/Illinois/Wisconsin border.   
  
They hit the slopes right after checking in to their rooms, hitting the beginner-level "Old Man" Trail so that Ben could warm up. It had been over five years since Ben had last been on skis. Once he got his bearings, they preceded to the black diamond runs until lunch time.   
  
They grabbed a quick lunch at the Steinhaus and headed back again. Ben was stiff when he stood up. He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow. Although he had recently started running again, skiing involved a different set of muscles, so he wasn't as prepared physically as he would have liked to have been.  
  
Maggie, on the other hand, had already gotten a couple of months of skiing in at this time of the season. She expertly handled the black diamonds. The intermediates, which they switched back to in the early afternoon, were a walk in the park for her. Maggie told her that she had actually had been on the Canadian Junior Olympic Ski Team when she was thirteen. She enjoyed it, but nothing could hold a candle to horseback riding, which she fell into the year after she competed in the Junior Olympics. She abandoned skiing without looking back, much to her mother's dismay. "Hey," she had said, "I was a fickle teen." She had shrugged.  
  
They took a mid afternoon cocoa break, and afterwards, met an instructor for a group snowboarding lesson. Ben and Maggie were the oldest in the group, and their "advanced" age showed, as the young kids, mostly boys, took quickly to the snowboards, while Ben and Maggie were a bit slower to catch on.  
  
They finally wound down for the day at sunset, and returned to their rooms to prepare for dinner. Ben enjoyed a hot shower, and then called home. He plopped on the too-firm bed and picked up the phone.  
  
A familiar female voice answered the phone. "Hi, Ma," Ben said. "How's he doing?"  
  
"He's fine, Benito. I've got him on a Tylenol regimen and his temp's almost normal. How is your skiing going?"  
  
"Great. I'm having a nice time with Maggie."  
  
"So good," she said. Ben could tell from her voice that she was smiling. "Raphy just left. That was very kind of you to pay him for walking the dog. He's very excited to have a little job since Raimundo is bed-ridden. I'll bring him by in the morning and he'll do the same."  
  
Ben smiled. The young boy was so eager to please. Personality-wise, Raphy reminded Ben of Ray; he was protective and loyal. "Do thank him for me for being so conscientious. Perhaps I can take him out for a hotdog next week as an extra reward."  
  
"He would like that. He loves to spend time with you," Sophia said. "Ah! You should have heard him last week. He had one of his little friends over after school and his friend saw a picture of you in your red uniform and asked who you were, and Raphy puffed up his chest and announced `that's my Uncle Benny! He is so proud of you."  
  
"He's a fine boy. I'm proud of him too." Ben was quite fond of all of Ray's nephews and nieces. "May I please speak to Ray, Ma?"  
  
"Certainly, one moment." Ben heard her yell, "Raimundo! Ben sul telefono!"  
  
She must have walked over to Ray, as Ben heard her murmur, "Dobbiamo andare a casa. Posso ottenerlo niente altro?  
  
"No," Ray said. "Sono bene."  
  
"Benito," Ray's mother addressed him. "Raphy and I are going home. Are you singing at mass tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, Ma. Maggie would like to join us. She'd like to hear me sing."  
  
"Wonderful! Benton...do you think she'd like to go shopping with Maria and me Sunday afternoon? We'd like to spend some time getting to know your little sister."  
  
"I'll ask her. I think she may enjoy that." Not to mention that it would give Ben and Ray a few hours alone together.  
  
"Excellent! See you Sunday. Ti amo, Benito."  
  
"Ti amo, Mama. Arrivederci."   
  
A few seconds later she had passed the cordless phone off to her son.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Ray say cheerfully.  
  
"I hear you're feeling better."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Benny. Miss me today?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"We never spent a night apart since we been together, have we?"  
  
"Not unless we were fighting, Ray."  
  
"Ouch! Come on. You know what I mean."  
  
Ben paused to think it over for a moment. "You're right. I believe this is our first night where we've been too far apart to sleep in the same bed."  
  
"Mmm, you're gonna miss me tonight, aren't you, babe?" Ray sighed into the phone and then hummed a little, but offered no further comment.  
  
"What are you doing, Ray?" Ben said, after a very, very long pause.  
  
"Touching myself."  
  
"Ray!"  
  
"What?! You turn me on, alright? You make me horny. Is that a crime?" Ray chuckled, adopting a very lewd tone. "So, what are you wearing?"  
  
"Nothing. I just had a shower."  
  
"You're NAKED? You're sitting there talking to me naked?"  
  
"Yes, Ray."  
  
Ben heard a gusty sigh into the phone, heavy breathing.  
  
"Ray..."  
  
"Touch yourself, Benny," he whispered.  
  
"Ray, I'm meeting Maggie for dinner in fifteen minutes."  
  
"It only takes you five minutes to get ready, Benny. Come on. Touch yourself. Grab your cock. Stroke it for me. Are you doin' it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Benny."  
  
"Ray. What if your mother is still there?"  
  
"She's not."  
  
"What if she is?"  
  
"She isn't. I think I just heard the door close."  
  
"Please check."  
  
"God!" Ray whined. "Hold on."  
  
Ray briefly put down the phone, and returned a few seconds later. "Okay, I checked and she's gone. Now, I'm sitting here with no pants on, and my hard dick in my hand. What would you do to me if you were here, Benny?"  
  
Ben could tell by the way Ray's voice hitched every couple of seconds that he had resumed masturbating. The thought made the blood rush to his penis. Benny lay back on the bed. "I'd suck you," he said, quietly.  
  
"Yeah? How'd you suck me, Benny? Would you lick me up and down first, suck my balls, what?"  
  
"I'd first lick the underside of the head right where you like it," Ben whispered, his own breathing elevating. He lay back, and switched the phone to his left hand, taking his cock into his right, giving in to Ray's desires. "Then, I'd lick around and around and around until you were dripping. And once the pre-seminal begins to flow, I'd rub it all around your... cock head. Then I'd lick it off. You like that. You like it when I suck you, don't you , Ray?"  
  
"Mmm. Yeah. Then I'd stick my big cock all the way down your throat and fuck your face. Stroke yourself, Benny. Stroke it for me. Pretend I'm there lying next to you, wanting to make you come."  
  
Ben began to pump, imagining his lover doing just that. They lay there, miles apart, listening to the other masturbate.   
  
"Oh, Ray," Ben sighed.   
  
"Mmm," Ray softly said.   
  
"I wish you were here right now, Benny. I mean, I really wanna get into the tight, hot ass of yours. You don't understand how much I love to be inside you. Oh my God, you drive me crazy, Benny. You drive me outta my mind. The way that you're always so ready for me. You just bend over and offer that sweet ass up to me. You take my cock up your ass. And I love to give you my cock, anytime of day or night. Every time you want me to. Mmm. Oh, Benny. Benny, mmmm." Ray breathing was growing harsh and erratic. "I gotta come, babe. Can you come with me?"  
  
"Wait! Wait." Ben increased his force and rhythm on his penis. "Tell me again how you like to fuck me, Ray."  
  
"I love to give you every inch of my big, hard cock, Benny. Hey, remember that time in the Consulate? When I fucked you over your desk after you locked up? And you were wearing just those boots of yours...ummmm....not a stitch of clothing on besides....and you moaned like a cock-hungry whore, and you begged me to make you come and then I made you, and you came all over--OH! OH! OH! Oh, Benny! Benny. Aaaahhh. Ah. Ah."  
  
Ben orgasmed to Ray's Oh! Oh! Oh! He directed the ejaculate stream to fall on his stomach. He came down from his high and chuckled. "I can't believe we just had phone sex."  
  
"Babe, I love you," Ray whispered. "When you comin' home?"  
  
"By five at the latest."  
  
"That late?" Ray whined.  
  
"Do you want me home sooner?"  
  
"Would you think I was a selfish bastard if I said `yes'?  
  
Ben chuckled. "I'll come home in the morning. My love. My husband."  
  
"I love it when you call me that, Benny. Say it again."  
  
"My husband. My best friend. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, babe. See you tomorrow."  
  
"I'll call when we hit the road."  
  
"Good night, Benny," Ray murmured.  
  
"Good night, Ray."  
  
Ben listened to Ray hang up. He returned the phone to its cradle, grabbed some Kleenex, and cleaned the cooling mess from his stomach. He flushed the handful of tissues down the toilet, and rinsed again in the shower.   
  
Five minutes later he was dressed and headed downstairs to meet his sister for dinner, poised, not a hair out of place.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Maggie looked beautiful. Her big blue eyes were gentle and warm, and she wore her hair down. Ben felt a pang. He was going to miss her when she was gone again. It was too easy, too natural, being around her.   
  
She wore wool slacks and a soft cotton jersey. Ben wore his beat-up old white turtleneck sweater and jeans. They were both appropriately dressed for the casual lodge and restaurants.  
  
He escorted her on the short walk to the Alpine Restaurant. Ben splurged on New York Strip Steak and Maggie opted for Honey Pecan Chicken. They nibbled on onion rings while they waited on their meals.  
  
They discussed 9-11 and its fallout as they waited. Ben told her about Valerie' funeral, his eyes watering up, and she took his hand and squeezed. Ben angrily wiped his eyes, not wanting to get weepy in such a public place. He resolutely changed the subject to his upcoming trip to Ecuador.   
  
"When are you going, exactly?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Friday the twenty-first, and returning on January sixth."  
  
"Wow. That's a long time."  
  
"We have several homes to build. It's going to take some time. And after we're done, my friend Hugh and I hope to have time left over to hike and camp in the mountains for a couple of days before we are due back in Quito. There's a volcano just outside the city, Pichincha, that we thought we'd explore. Have you ever been to South America?"  
  
Maggie shook her head, "No, I've not really been too many places outside the Yukon and the NWT. Really not much of an opportunity. There was a point when I was in high school that Mom and I were lucky to have three meals a day and decent, warm clothes on our backs. Still pretty hard up there, to eke out a living, to tell the truth. Recession is bad right now and unemployment is high. Crime's on the rise. Most people that steal lately have done so because they needed to, to survive. Can't look the other way, though. We're the law."  
  
Ben smiled gently. "No, it's not easy," he agreed. "I'll be facing challenging delimmas like that soon enough."  
  
"You going to miss the RCMP, Ben?"  
  
"Sorely. It's defined who I am, especially here. I mean...I'm `The Mountie' to most people."  
  
"And soon, you'll be `The Cop'!"  
  
"Yes, so I will."   
  
Their food had arrived, and the waiter served their hot, steaming dinners. They dug in. "Mmm," Ben commented. "Delicious. How's yours?"  
  
"Excellent. Here, have a few bites." Maggie cut off a section of the flavorful chicken and dropped it on Ben's plate, and Ben did the same to Maggie's.  
  
Ben said, raising any eyebrow. "Quite good," he commented. They settled in for the long haul, talking over dinner, just like a real family.  
  
Ben told her everything. About his friend Elaine's pregnancy. The baby was conceived shortly after 9-11, so she and Ike were expecting in June.   
  
He told her about the murder of his professor. About the angry backlash that had caused it, about the tidal wave of patriotism that had swept over the country in the wake of the tragedy. About his Islamic studies class, and his research in the religion and his quest to understand what drove the terrorists to kill, what they hoped to accomplish by their actions.   
  
He told her about the powerful grief he felt at Diefenbaker's death, and the redeeming joy he felt when Ray had given him Pearson a year later.   
  
They talked about Bob Fraser, Buck Frobisher, Maggie's mom, the Tirellis Brothers' trial and sentencing, the new RCMP commissioner, Jack MacCauley.   
  
They talked about Ray, the Moretti children, Francesca years long crush on him; They talked about everything. Dinner stretched to dessert and de-caf, neither wanting the conversation to end.   
  
Maggie finally brought up Bob's memorial service. With all the Ben's losses lately, she was reluctant to remind him of another. "Ben...I heard about the service. I heard it was beautifully done, and you gave a nice speech."  
  
Ben shrugged. "It's what one does at those times."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I wanted to, but I heard about it too late."  
  
"I got in touch with your Mother, you know. Did she tell you?"  
  
Maggie nodded. "Yes. She didn't know where I was at the time. She had a post card from me that I sent from Montreal a month prior, but I had moved on pretty quickly from there, and she had no way of knowing, of getting in touch with me. I couldn't tell her where I was. It would have gotten her in trouble too. The trouble I got into was bad enough." Maggie had almost been decommissioned for taking the law into her own hands. As it was, she was on probation for five years for the stunt.  
  
Maggie yawned over their emptied plates.  
  
"I'll second that," Ben said. "We should get going." He paid the entire bill over Maggie's protest to split it, and they swept through the lobby.  
  
"You up for doing that swim in the morning?" Ben asked. They had passed an Olympic sized indoor pool on their way to their rooms, and the gleaming blue water looked too appealing to pass up.  
  
"Sure," Maggie said. "Oh six hundred?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They retired to their rooms for the night. Ben made his bed preparations and pulled out his dog-eared copy of "War and Peace" and read a few chapters. He put the book away after becoming restless. The room was so quiet. Ray was missing. Ben flipped to his stomach after quite some time. He wished Ray were lying here next to him, slipping his hands into his boxers and groping Ben without preamble like he often did. He thought about their stimulating conversation on the phone today, felt his penis stirring from the memory. With a sigh, Ben pushed back the covers and slipped his hand down the front of his shorts, giving himself over to the sensation.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Ben slid Ray's Buick LaSabre into a spot across the street from the apartment on St. Donatus Street. It was good to be back in Chicago. Home. Ben carried his and Maggie's luggage.  
  
Ma and Raphy were there. Ray, in sweatpants and sweater, sat on the couch watching football, drinking cocoa.  
  
"Morning, Ma," Ben called. "Hello, Raphy," Maggie took her bags from Ben and proceeded to her room after greeting Ben's extended family as well.   
  
"Hey Uncle Benny." The young man was stretched out on the floor with Pearson, who was trying to wrestle a short length of knotted rope from him, without much success.   
  
"Have a good time?" Ray asked, scratching his right thigh.   
  
"It was wonderful. Fresh air, blue sky."  
  
"Freezing cold. Ice. Snow. Oh yeah."  
  
"You would have loved it, Ray."  
  
"Uncle Benny, did you bring me anything?"  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm afraid not, Raphy, but since you did such a great job looking after Pearson, I thought you and I could go to `Johnny Rockets' and I'd buy you a hot dog or burger. Would you like that?"  
  
Raphy jumped up and did a small cheer-dance. "Yeah! Can you pick me up from school?"  
  
"Raphy, Benny has to work, caro," Sophia reminded her grandson.  
  
"I just may be able to leave the office a little early, say...Tuesday... to pick you up after school, as long as it's okay with your mother."  
  
"Awesome!" Raphy cheered. Ben smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.   
  
Maggie had returned. She had slipped from boots to loafers. She sat on the couch opposite Ray.  
  
"Bambina, you're coming shopping with us after mass, yes?"  
  
"I'd love to, Mrs. Vecchio."  
  
"Ah, buono!" Sophia gave Maggie a squeeze.   
  
"Raphy, come. Say good-bye to Pearson. See you at the church tomorrow. Raimundo, you'd better be there, too."  
  
Ray winced, annoyed. Sophia and Raphy departed.  
  
"Ray, I should get some lunch started. Are you hungry?"  
  
"It can wait a while. Come here and watch the game with me. Although, with you, two, you'll want to watch hockey, right?"  
  
"That would be appreciated, Ray."  
  
Ray flipped around until he found a game, Canadiens versus Red Wings while Ben stowed his jacket and removed his boots. He sat between Ray and Maggie.  
  
Ray said to Maggie, "By the way, a man called looking for you this morning."  
  
"For me? No one really knows I'm here, except my mother."  
  
"Micky Doyle knows you're here," Ray said slyly. "He hasn't forgotten you. Micky doesn't forget a pretty girl. Ever."  
  
Maggie laughed with embarrassment.  
  
"I believe he wants to uh, ask you out. I told him to call back this afternoon."   
  
"Oh dear!" Maggie replied, blushing beautifully.   
  
Ray pulled a throw from the back of the couch and moved close to Ben. Ray extended the throw over all three of their laps. Ray leaned his head on Ben's shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, Maggie moved closer to her brother, who put an arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder, too. This was life, Ben thought, sandwiched between the two of them, in a warm cocoon. This was family. This was love.  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R54: La Famiglia by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
